As is known, synthetic jet technology can be used to generate fluid and air flow. A synthetic jet device, sometimes referred to as a synthetic jet ejector or synthetic jet pump, generally includes a vibrating membrane in a cavity with an orifice. The vibrating membrane generates puffs of fluids (e.g., vortices), which are expelled through the orifice. A jet flow is generated by entraining the surrounding medium such as ambient fluid or air in the stream of vortices. The surrounding medium depends on the application. For example, the surrounding medium is ambient air in the case of synthetic jet air mover applications used for cooling in electronic applications (such as LED and microprocessor cooling). In such cases, the fluid flow actuated by the vibrating membrane is generally referred to as the primary jet flow, and the entrained ambient air is the secondary flow. In operation, the vortices created by the primary jet flow result in entrainment of ambient air. Depending upon the operation needs, the primary jet flow can entrain and remove hot air, entrain cool ambient air, or a combination thereof. Synthetic jet technology has also been used for controlling airflow in aircraft to, for example, reduce drag, enhance lift and improve maneuverability.